Un coup de dé
by Oceanna
Summary: Sweet/Vicious. Avant l'épisode 8, lorsqu'elles vivent déjà ensembles. Ophélia sait que Jules ne va pas bien - et les mots se pressent contre ses lèvres : il faut faire quelque chose, tu ne peux pas continuer. Mais elle ne peut pas, parce qu'à l'origine, leur amitié ne tient que sur un coup de dé du hasard.


_A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 83° nuit du FoF. Le but est d'écrire un OS en une heure à partir d'un thème ; ici :_ Origine _. J'en ai donc profité pour expérimenter sur Sweet/Vicious qui s'est révélé être l'une de mes séries favorites de l'année !  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un coup de dé**_

 _ **.**_

Elles auraient pu passer le reste de leurs études sans se parler. Ophélia en est parfaitement consciente. Jules, blonde comme les blé, sérieuse et boursière, membre d'une sororité parfaitement classique, et _elle_ , héritière, cynique et asociale, vendeuse de drogue par ennui, absentéiste jusqu'à en risquer le renvoi – simplement pour voir à quel moment le système cessera de la favoriser, et à quel moment les contacts de ses parents cesseront d'être suffisant ? Il fallait de sacrées coïncidences pour qu'elles fassent plus que se croiser.

Coup de dé de hasard, peut-être.

À l'origine : un meurtre involontaire, un corps caché dans un cimetière. Elles en font encore des cauchemars – n'en parlent pas, jamais véritablement. C'est trop près – c'est trop gros, trop impossible, d'avoir réussi à garder le secret à ne pas s'être fait prendre.

À l'origine, plutôt : la justice. Ou l'injustice ? Ophélia n'en est plus certaine. Un coup de dé, des rencontres qui se chevauchent et…

Ce qu'elles ont. Ces heures à comploter, à s'entraîner à – à parler ? Se lier ? Ça, juste cela, cette complicité, ces moments où elles peuvent répondre ensemble, où elles anticipent les mouvements de l'autre. Et le reste : un sens. Elles étaient perdues, d'une certaine manière : à la dérive dans un monde où elles restaient insignifiantes, où la vie les emportait, sans qu'elles aient un but qui leur importe suffisamment pour le suivre. Elles ont – une direction ? Ou peut-être : une raison de ramer, une raison de suivre ou de résister au courant : un roc dans une tempête et non des morceaux d'épave balayées par les vagues. Elles sont puissantes : elles l'étaient avant, mais là, elles peuvent utiliser leurs forces dans un but précis.

Et puis –

la tendresse. L'amitié, oui, mais quelque chose d'autre, aussi, quelque chose qui vient avec le fait de voir l'autre usé jusqu'à la corde, de savoir qu'elle l'a vue épuisée. Et ces mots qui se pressent avec de plus en plus d'insistance contre sa gorge :

Comment fais-tu pour pardonner à Kennedy de rester avec lui ? Je sais que tu en souffres encore. Je sais que lorsque tu te lèves au milieu de la nuit et que tu te tartines quelque chose avec plus de minutie qu'il n'en faut, c'est que tu as rêvé de lui. Je sais que si je ne me réveille pas, tu finiras pas faire des katas en silence jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je sais que si je me réveille, tu allumeras la télé sur des émissions stupides et nous les regarderons sans le son, loin l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que tu te détendes lentement, que tu te rallonges et que tu finisses par poser ta tête contre mon épaule. Je sais qu'avant ce moment, tu ne veux pas que je te touche. Je sais que tu refuses de pleurer pour toi, mais que tu pleures pour les autres, je sais que tes coups sont vicieux pour la souffrance qui vit en toi. Et je veux te hurler : pleure, hurle, écrit, balance des meubles, mais admets que tu souffres au lieu de garder tout en toi. Parce que nous faisons ne te guérit pas – parce que ce que tu fais n'est que temporaire et que je suis – que je suis le dealer qui te vend de la drogue et qui encourage ton habitude et – je ne veux pas. Pas pour toi.

Ces mots. Ces mots, elle n'a jamais pensé à les dire : Harris a toujours été clean, et les autres m'ont toujours été indifférents. A chacun ses addictions : qui le café, qui l'alcool, qui l'herbe. Mais Jules – Jules ne mérite pas ça. Elle mérite de se relever, de guérir, de faire une carrière et de prouver qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, quelque soit ses cicatrices et ce qu'elles font – c'est temporaire, non ? Et elle, elle peut bien se faire coffrer, que ce soit pour battre des violeurs ou vendre de l'herbe, elle sait quel est son titre de gloire. Elle ne sert pas à grand-chose – mais Jules ?

Ces mots. Ils lui brûlent les lèvres, mais elle ne sait pas les dire. Parce qu'elle a essayé et Jules s'est barricadée – s'est enfuie. Parce qu'elle peut essayer, mais qui est-elle pour lui donner des conseils ? Parce que si elle dit tout ça, elle peut… Elle peut tout détruire, et elle sent que ce qu'elles ont est parfois la seule chose qu'a Jules pour elle-même. Parce que si elle dit ça, surtout, elle peut tout perdre.

Après tout, à l'origine, c'est un coup de dé du hasard.


End file.
